Clan of Crush
by OneMinuteBack
Summary: Draco se permite por fin ser un adolescente normal. Y, ¿qué hacen los adolescentes? Contemplar a chicos calientes mientras hacen ejercicio. Y hacer el ridículo para llamar su atención, obviamente. [Drarry/Harco]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: El universo de Harry Potter, su historia, así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Está historia está escrita sin ningún fin lucrativo_.

_**ADVERTENCIA**__: +18. Escenas de sexo explícitas. Relación homoerótica._

_También he de advertir que es un poco "Universo Alterno" porque me he pasado el canon por el arco de triunfo en lo que a personalidades respecta, así que tanto Draco como Harry son un poco OoC._

_Es un Bottom!Draco, por cierto._

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**Los Deportistas**

Draco odia la biblioteca. El olor a polvo le hace estornudar, las sillas son incómodas, las mesas no son lo suficientemente grandes y ese ambiente, ese silencio impuesto a base de "shh" de Madame Pince le _estresa. _A él le gustan los lugares tranquilos por naturaleza como la Torre de Astronomía, a la cual nadie quiere acercarse porque allí fue donde murió Dumbledore y poca gente quería enfrentarse a ese hecho, o como el pasillo del séptimo piso, donde aún se podían ver algunos adoquines parcialmente calcinados por culpa del fuego maligno que Crabbe conjuró en la Sala de los Menesteres. Incluso el Lago Negro y su calamar gigante eran más agradables que estar ahí. Sí, se podía decir que Draco encontraba tranquilidad en los lugares más _extraños._

Aún así, y a pesar de todo eso, Draco va regularmente a la biblioteca todo los días desde las cinco y media de la tarde hasta las siete y cuarto. _Todos los días. _Pasa tanto tiempo allí metido que se podría decir que hay una mesa reservada a su nombre.

—Deberíamos echar un encantamiento opaco a las ventanas, y luego cobrar a quien quiera ver el espectáculo.

Draco mira a Pansy, quien está sentada frente a él contemplando el _espectáculo, _como ella lo ha llamado, y luego desvía su atención a todos los estudiantes que apiñados en las mesas junto a las ventanas.

—Deberíamos —coincide. Ganarían dinero, sin duda.

Su amiga no parece hacerle caso, demasiado concentrada en mirar hacia el campo de Quidditch. Draco vuele a observar por la ventana, soltando un gran suspiro exasperado cuando un grupo de chicos pasa por delante de ellos. Pansy y él los llaman C.F.D o también conocidos como el "Club de Fans de los Deportistas"_. _Son un grupo de críos, porque la mayor parte ellos son de cuarto y quinto año —aunque recientemente se han añadido algunos de sexto y séptimo—, que se dedican a ir corriendo por detrás de los deportistas, mientras cuchichean y sonríen como idiotas. Draco no los culpa, si él tuviera ese festival de culos delante también sonreiría, pero eso no quita que le parezca francamente ridícula su manera de correr, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y sudando muy poco elegantemente. Hay algunos que incluso tropieza con sus propios pies por estar distraídos. Una vergüenza.

También están _Los Deportistas _—sí, en Mayúscula y en _cursiva, _porque se lo merecen—, un grupo muy selectivo formado mayormente por estudiantes del llamado "octavo año" y que al parecer tienes que ser merecedor de una Orden de Merlín de primera clase para poder formar parte de él, porque entre ellos están: Neville Longbottom, quien ha pasado de ser un niño a un hombre en apenas unos meses. Ron Weasley, con los ojos más azules que nunca y ese aire indómito que le hace parecerse a su hermano Charlie. Anthony Goldstein, alto, rubio y, sorprendente guapo. Ginny Weasley, sonriente, segura y preciosa. Si tan solo Draco fuera heterosexual... Dean Thomas, moreno, encantador y divertido. Y, como no, Harry Potter.

Este último tiene la culpa de todo, como siempre. Porque allá donde hubiera un problema en Hogwarts, estaba Potter. Es como sumar dos y dos; Hogwarts + problema = Harry James Potter. Es una verdad absoluta.

De hecho, el pionero de esta idea tan descabellada había sido Potter. Un mes atrás, el moreno le había pedido permiso a la directora para utilizar el campo de entrenamiento de Quidditch, porque los equipos casi siempre se ejercitaban en el campo principal y el de entrenamiento apenas lo utilizaban. Si tenía que ser objetivo, McGonagall también tenía parte de culpa, porque si no le hubiera dado permiso... bien, Potter lo habría hecho igual, con autorización o sin ella.

De esos treinta y un días que El Elegido llevaba haciendo ejercicio, Draco había pasado veintinueve frente a esa ventana de la biblioteca, los otros dos días los había perdido en, uno: comprobar que lo que decían todos los estudiantes era verdad, y dos: buscar un buen lugar con vistas al campo. Se había pasado todo el mes mirando atentamente por la ventana cada gesto que hacía el moreno, como su piel se perlaba de sudor, como su pecho bajaba y subía rítmicamente con cada respiración, sus ojos concentrados... El resto de día Potter era casi invisible a sus ojos, pero mientras hacía deporte, era _imposible _no mirarle.

Y ahí está ahora, tantos días después, suspirando contra el cristal.

—Creo que voy a unirme a Blaise —dice, aunque no con mucha convicción.

Su amigo también se había apuntado a esa moda incomprensible de ejercitarse y esas cosas, pero Zabini no se había unido al C.F.D porque eso sería humillante, y tampoco se había dirigido al grupo de Potter y sus amiguitos para correr con ellos, porque entonces tendría que pedirles permiso o algo y, bueno... los Slytherin nunca piden permiso. Así que el corría solo desde hacía una semana, y ni Draco ni Pansy sabían cómo demonios había conseguido que Longbottom se acercase a él y le invitase a unirse a su grupo.

—Cabrón con suerte —murmura Pansy, como si le leyese el pensamiento, aunque sabe que va más bien dirigido a la imagen frente a ella.

Draco ha aprendido la rutina de Potter de memoria, así que sabe que el chico da quince vueltas al campo, luego se tumba en el césped y —este es el momento favorito del rubio en todo el día— levanta su camiseta para limpiarse el sudor, dejando su estómago expuesto durante algún tiempo en el que Draco se imagina cómo sería toca su vientre duro, sus brazos fuertes o el sabor de su piel bajo su lengua. Luego se da la vuelta y hace algunas flexiones. Para ese entonces, Longbottom, Weasley y _ahora_ Blaise, se habrán unido a él. Cuando todos acaben, se quedarán unos minutos sentados en el suelo, teniendo lo que desde allí parece una armoniosa charla.

Y mientras tanto él en la biblioteca.

—Se acabó —dice rotundamente y tal vez demasiado alto porque escucha a Madame Pince chistarle para que se calle—. No puedo seguir así.

—¿Así, cómo?

—Pues aquí encerrado oliendo a viejo mientras _ellos_ —señala por la ventana, asegurándose de que el anhelo en su voz sea palpable— están allí.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

—Ya te lo he dicho, voy a empezar a correr con Blaise.

La carcajada de Pansy le ofende. Mucho. Aun más cuando ella jadea y una par de lagrima se escapan de sus párpados. Se asegurará de desteñir todas sus faldas como venganza.

—Draco, tú no tienes madera de deportista.

—Perdona, pero jugaba a Quidditch.

—Pero de eso hace años —objeta ella, y no puede quitarle la razón—, y no puedes comparar el volar en escoba a estar ahí corriendo.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo o no? —resume, porque discutir con Pansy es tontería. Siempre gana ella.

—Por supuesto. Quiero comprobar que el culo de Longbottom es tan bueno como dice Blaise.

Rueda los ojos.

—Yo creo que el de Thomas es mejor.

—Podríamos hacer una lista.

Ambos se miran, y luego sonríen traviesamente. Mientras hacen la lista, Draco piensa en Potter y en que pronto podrá verlo más de cerca.

Porque... ¿cuánto puede costar correr unos metros?

* * *

_¡Hooooooooooola!_

_Parece que hace una eternidad que no publico nada jajaja_

_En realidad, si he de ser sincera, no debería haber escrito esto porque tengo otra historias en curso y como que he "perdido el tiempo" pero necesitaba desconectar un poco porque cuando escribo una historia muy seguido, mi cabeza llega a un punto que ya no sabe ni que está pensado._

_Así que aquí me tenéis._

_Como he advertido al inicio, esta historia no cuadraría con el canon porque he enviado el epílogo al hiperespacio y he escrito lo que me ha salido. También en parte por culpa de la película "Chicas Malas" que la volví a ver hace poco, y porque he empezado a hacer ejercicio y mientras agonizaba por respirar, y rezaba para que no me diera un ictus o algo así, dije: ¿y lo divertido que sería escribir a un Draco lleno de hormonas, dramático y con un Harry caliente?_

_Eso, y que os echaba de menos jaja._

_Será una historia corta que actualizaré cada día durante una semana (ya sabéis, mis "mini-historias") así que contará con siete capítulos._

_Y dicho todo esto... ¡nos leemos mañana!_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Fracasar en el intento**

Parpadea entre el hastío y el aburrimiento, su ceño se frunce y su nariz se arruga mínimamente.

—Es gris —dice Draco, como si esta fuese razón suficiente.

Blaise deja caer un suspiro. Sabe que lo está sacando de quicio. Eso le hace sonreír un poco.

—Es para hacer ejercicio, no necesitas vestirte de gala.

—Pero la tela es... —acaricia la prenda, intentando que su repulsión no se note—. ¿Qué son "Los Ramones" de todas formas?

—Un grupo de música muggle. Ahora ponte la dichosa camiseta ya y vámonos.

—¿Qué tipo de música cantan?

—Voy a arrancarte la cabeza si no te cambias _ahora mismo._

Bien, ese es el límite de la paciencia de Blaise, así que Draco se levanta, se viste con el pantalón negro holgado que le ha dejado su amigo y se pone la camiseta gris. Tiene que admitir que es cómodo. Bastante más cómodo que la túnica de satén que quería ponerse en un principio.

—¿Vamos?

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

Pone los ojos en blanco, resoplando sonoramente.

—Ya he tenido esta conversación con Pansy, así que ahórratelo.

¿Por qué sus amigos no confían en que pueda hacer eso? No es un entusiasta del deporte, pero él jugaba a Quidditch antes, no puede ser tan difícil correr un poco.

—Vamos, anda.

Se encuentra con Pansy en la sala común ataviada en un pantalón negro y definitivamente estrecho, junto con un top del mismo calibre.

—¿Vas a poder moverte estando tan apretada? —se burla.

—Ya veremos quien ríe cuando estemos allí —replica la chica—. Además, me hace un culo genial.

—Te va a reventar una costura.

—Vaya dos —bufa Zabini, sonriendo entretenido—. Esto va a ser divertido.

Draco entiende porqué la ropa muggle es la mejor opción mientras se dirigen al campo de Quidditch. Su pantalón holgado hace que sus movimientos sean fluidos y lo grande que es la camiseta le permite sentirse ligero. Una vez que llegan a fuera, ven que Potter y sus amigos ya están corriendo, mientras que sus fans intentan seguirles el ritmo.

—Qué degradante —dice, viendo los rostros embobados de los jóvenes.

—Deberíamos calentar primero, ¿no?

—Yo voy a que me caliente Ron —contesta Blaise con una sonrisa traviesa, empezando a correr.

Draco observa a Pansy, y ambos ponen los ojos en blanco, casi carcajeándose de su amigo.

—_Ron —_repiten a la vez, con voz cursi.

El rubio resopla mirando el campo, para después encogerse de hombros.

—Yo no necesito calentar —dice, orgulloso.

Parece que su amiga va a protestar, pero él ya ha empezado a correr antes de que ella hable.

Su ritmo no es tan rápido como el de los demás, pero va bastante bien. El campo en realidad no es tan grande, así piensa que no le costará mucho dar tantas vueltas como Potter. No ve dónde está el drama. Sus músculos se calientan rápidamente y su pecho se siente levemente apretado.

—¿Vas bien? —pregunta Pansy cuando se coloca a su lado.

—Por supuesto —replica, pero siente que el campo cada vez parece más grande.

Ve con algo de orgullo herido cómo los demás corren más rápido que él, incluso el grupo de aficionados van a un mejor ritmo así que corre más acelerado, notando como el sudor se empieza a condensar en su espalda. No lleva ni la mitad de una vuelta, cuando empieza a jadear, sus piernas arden y puede sentir la sangre agolpándose en su cara. Se está _sonrojando, _y no de una buena manera. A su lado Pansy parece fresca como una lechuga, y cuando el grupo de _Los_ _Deportistas_ le adelanta, se esfuerza en cuadrar los hombros y fingir que está perfectamente bien.

Potter va a la cabeza, como todos los días, charlando animadamente con Weasley. Ni si quiera parece cansado, incluso se permite soltar una carcajada alegre. Se da cuenta entonces, viéndolo así de cerca, que el moreno no está llevando sus gafas, que su camisa, al contrario de la de Draco, es bastante más estrecha, y que su piel parece mucho más bronceada desde esa distancia. Su cabello negro e indomable ahora está largo y atado con una liga formando un moño desordenado. Draco siente la necesidad de hundir sus dedos ahí y _tirar._

Nada queda de aquel chico delgado y agotado que había ido a su juicio contra el Wizengamot para testificar a su favor.

Entones Potter mira sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, clavando su vista en él. Puede asegurar que el tiempo se detiene durante un segundo, mientras esos ojos verdes lo examinan con atención. Maldice en silencio, ya que su cuerpo ha decidido enviar sangre hacia su ingle, y eso no está bien, porque necesita que el resto de sus músculos funcionen en ese mismo instante. Reza para no parecer uno de esos críos de tercero a punto de colapsar. Alza la barbilla soberbiamente, como si se dedicase a correr de manera profesional. El moreno sonríe, entre divertido y sarcástico, y vuelve a girarse justo después, acelerando el ritmo.

Espera unos metros prudenciales antes de desplomar sus hombros y abrir la boca para jadear buscando aire. Ralentiza su cuerpo hasta que está caminando, sintiendo como sus rodillas han empezado a temblar.

—¿Ya estás cansado? —dice Pansy. Casi se ha olvidado de ella—. Ni si quiera hemos dado una vuelta.

—¿Qué? —exhala, asombrado.

Alza la vista para comprobar que ella tiene razón. No han dado ni una vuelta, y ya siente que no puede respirar, que el flequillo se le ha pegado a la frente por el sudor y que su cara palpita. De repente el campo se ha vuelto el triple de grande.

—Te dije que esto no era para ti.

—Cállate —contesta, y se obliga a volver a correr.

Aprieta los dientes, aunque no por mucho tiempo porque necesita respirar y su nariz no es capaz de absorber suficiente aire. Su garganta empieza a picar, y de repente la ropa ya no le parece tan cómoda porque le asfixia de una manera atroz. Fulmina con la mirada a una chica de cuarto año cuando se ríe al pasar por su lado. Tal vez no sea un corredor nato, pero aún puede conjurar alguna que otra maldición dolorosa.

Se da por vencido cuando Pansy le adelanta, alegando que lleva ocho años haciendo ballet y esto no es nada para ella. Así que se detiene en seco, doblándose para apoyar las manos en sus rodillas, intentando retener algo de aire, aunque siente que sus pulmones no están por la labor. Una gota de sudor se desplaza desde su nuca hasta su barbilla, haciéndole estremecer. Siente que todos sus músculos están entumecidos, su piel se esta pegajosa y Merlín, está empezando a hiperventilar.

—¿Estás bien?

Levanta la mirada solo para ver a Potter delante suyo con una expresión preocupada. Intenta decirle que sí, que si el Señor Oscuro no consiguió matarle, esto tampoco lo hará, pero en su lugar sale por su boca un sonido ahogado y ronco, como el de un rinoceronte intentando dar a luz a un dinosaurio.

Se pregunta si es normal que esté viendo a Potter distorsionado.

Un segundo después cae desmayado.

* * *

_Creo que leyendo los comentarios del capítulo anterior, el fracaso ya se daba por hecho jaja_

_Aun así, me hace mucha gracia escribir a un Draco todo digno y fallando en el intento._

_¡Y me encanta un Harry caliente! No podía resistirme a escribir a Harry en al menos un fic con el pelo largo. Objetivo cumplido^^_

_¡Hasta mañana!_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

**Morir o no morir, esa es la cuestión**

Son tres las ocasiones en las que Draco ha deseado morir.

La primera había sido cuando tenía seis años y había decidido saltarse la orden de su padre respecto a volar en escoba dentro de la mansión. Había emprendido el vuelo en el pasillo del ala este, y había terminado estrellándose contra un jarrón que había pertenecido al bisabuelo de Draco, que había estado ahí generación tras generación. El rubio lloró durante horas solo de imaginar el cabreo de su padre. Ese día le castigaron sin escobas, y le obligaron a estar toda la tarde estudiando sus lecciones de francés. No había sido para tanto, al final.

La segunda vez fue en su sexto curso. El miedo, la tensión y la ansiedad le sobrepasaban. Acababa de ser marcado, tenía que matar a Albus Dumbledore por orden del Señor Oscuro, Snape parecía su sombra, y Potter no se quedaba atrás, persiguiéndolo con esa mirada sospechosa en todo momento. La presión era demasiada, y había pensado que, tal vez, sí desaparecía del mundo, no iba a importar. Estaba cansado, y solo quería que todo terminase. En aquella ocasión, sus ganas de dejarlo todo atrás había sido ciertamente más _reales. _

La tercera vez fue esa misma mañana, cuando despertó. Si se hubiera propuesto hacer más el ridículo, no le habría salido tan bien. Se había desmayado delante de Potter. Delante de ese Potter bronceado, musculoso, sudado y atractivo. El chico se había acercado hasta él, preocupado, y Draco se había desmayado. ¿Había algo que podía salir peor?

—¿Hasta cuando vas a permanecer en este estado catatónico auto-impuesto? —pregunta Blaise, rompiendo el silencio de la enfermería.

—Hasta que me muera —contesta.

—Madame Pomfrey ha dicho que estás bien, solo te ha dado un bajón de tensión por el sobreesfuerzo, y estabas ligeramente deshidratado, pero puedes ir a desayunar sin problemas.

Abre los ojos, y suelta una carcajada vacía y sin humor.

—Si me duele hasta parpadear, ¿como voy a ir a desayunar?

Su amigo le mira con algo de compasión. Pansy no, Pansy se carcajea libremente. Algún día torturará a la muy perra. Algún día.

—Se llaman agujetas, cariño.

—No sé qué es eso, pero siento que soy un maldito fénix a punto de estallar.

—Los fénix se incineran, no estallan. Y las agujetas son pequeñas roturas en tus músculos. Aparecen porque no estás acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio, como precisamente, te dije —comenta Pansy con tono engreído.

Suelta un lloriqueo, y hace ademán de levantar el brazo para taparse el rostro, pero un pinchazo le hace gemir por lo bajo y dejar su extremidad otra vez dónde estaba.

—No te preocupes, existe una cura para eso.

—¿Una poción? —pregunta esperanzado. Mira a Blaise como si fuera su héroe personal.

—En realidad... no.

Cierra los ojos, maldiciendo en silencio.

—Mi vida entera es una mentira —dice en un lamento—. Dieciocho años pensando que el mundo mágico era superior en todos los sentidos, y ahora me sale con esto. He sido engañado completamente y ahora tengo que pagar el precio.

—Deja de ser tan dramático —espeta su amiga—. Las agujetas se quitan haciendo más ejercicio.

Draco siente una imperiosa necesidad de gritarle.

—Pansy, cariño, ¿tengo cara de ser masoquista? —responde.

El Señor Oscuro se había equivocado totalmente de tortura. Un _crucio _no era nada comparado con eso. Podía parecer inofensivo, pero con unas vuelta alrededor de la mansión, Voldemort habría dominado toda Inglaterra. Hasta Greyback se habría convertido en un cachorro manso con ese nivel de dolor.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte ya y levantarte? —resopla Pansy, con la paciencia ya al límite—. Vamos a desayunar, y esta tarde irás a caminar por el patio.

—Claro, y luego practico para ser acróbata.

—No estaba pidiendo tu opinión —contesta ella, con esa actitud tan suya de "aquí se hace lo que yo digo"

Y, efectivamente, se hace lo que ella dice porque esa misma tarde Draco es encuentra otra vez en el campo de Quidditch vestido con su ropa holgada y el sufrimiento en la cara.

—Eres como un dementor —se queja, mirando a Pansy con rencor—, me quitas toda la felicidad.

—Gracias.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Mira, ahí está Potter.

Joder.

Ha estado evitando al moreno durante todo el día, cosa bastante complicada porque comparten clase de Encantamientos y Transformaciones, pero ha hecho un buen trabajo evitando su mirada durante las lecciones y luego en el Gran Salón durante el desayuno y la comida, y después cuando se había encontrado con él de camino a la biblioteca y, mierda, ¿porqué Potter está en todas las jodidas partes?

—Malfoy —saluda el chico—, ¿ya estás mejor?

—Voy a ir con Blaise —interviene Pansy, despidiéndose de ambos.

—Maldita perra del infierno —murmura, fulminando a su amiga con la mirada cuando ella sonríe perversamente. Luego vuelve su atención a Potter, que está delante de él caminando de espaldas para poder mirarle mientras hablan—. Si eliminas el hecho de que quiero arrancarme cada músculo de mi cuerpo, entonces sí, estoy mejor.

El otro ríe, y luego se deshace su coleta para amontonar cada mechón de su cabello negro en su mano derecha y hacerse un moño más apretado. Draco se estremece ante la imagen, y se pregunta si es capaz de excitarse tanto solo con esa pequeña acción. Su polla dice que sí.

—Es normal si no estás acostumbrado, se te pasará en unos días.

—Sí, sí, ya me lo ha dicho Pansy. Hacer ejercicio ayuda con esto, pero acabo de descubrir que correr no es lo mío.

—Bueno, siempre puedes hacer otro tipo de deporte.

Harry se coloca a su lado, caminando a la par que él.

—¿No deberías estar corriendo? —le pregunta, porque de hecho, sus amigos están bastante por delante de ellos.

—Estoy calentando.

_Estás calentándome, _corrige mentalmente.

—Ya —dice—. ¿Que deporte sugieres? —añade, solo para desviar su atención de los brazos torneados de Potter que casi rozan a los suyos.

—No lo sé. Volar está bien, pero no trabaja tu resistencia. Tal vez deberías probar con la natación o algo así.

—No suena bien —contesta, negando. Apenas ha dado un par de vueltas y ya quiere tumbarse en el césped y dormir—. Ahora mismo odio cualquier tipo de ejercicio.

—Bueno... hay un deporte que le gusta a todo el mundo.

Draco frunce el ceño, y mira insistentemente a Potter y a su media sonrisa enigmática.

—Estoy seguro que a mi no me gustaría. A menos que tirarse en el sofá sea un deporte.

El moreno vuelve a reír, pero esta vez su tono es más bajo, rasposo y hace que su cuerpo se estremezca sin saber porqué.

—Créeme, te gustará.

—¿Cual es? —hay una genuina curiosidad en su voz. Los ojos verdes de Harry le miran de arriba a bajo, y luego se lame el labio inferior. Algo brilla en su lengua, y Draco se da cuenta de que hay un pequeño piercing allí, brillando—. ¿Perdona, qué? —dice, cuando se da cuenta de que el otro le ha dicho algo en lo que no estaba prestando atención.

—Follar, Draco. El sexo es un deporte bastante bueno —contesta con una mirada divertida, antes de empezar a correr, dejándole atrás.

Abre la boca, pero nada sale de ella. Su cabeza se dispersa imaginando lo bien que se sentiría el piercing de Potter alrededor de su pene.

Su erección y él necesitan ir a un baño urgentemente.

* * *

_¿He dicho ya cuánto me gusta un Draco dramático? No se que lo matará antes: si el ejercicio o Harry jajaja_

_Espero que os esté gustando^^_

_¡Nos vemos mañana!_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

**Slytherin at work**

Se ha masturbado tres veces. En un solo día. Eso es un récord incluso para él, que había empezado a coquetear con su sexualidad a los catorce años, pero tiene que admitir que su charla con Potter combinada con su innegable atractivo ha hecho estragos en Draco.

Por eso, quizás, ahora se fija en él incluso cuando no está haciendo ejercicio. Se da cuenta de que el moreno aún utiliza sus gafas mientras no está corriendo, que su cabello a veces se riza y se le mete en la cara y ahí es cuando Potter decide recogerlo con una goma de pelo, que Draco no es el único fetichista con eso porque a menudo escucha murmullos y suspiros de estudiantes que se quedan tan embobados como él, y que Potter es gay —o al menos siente alguna atracción por los hombres— porque le ha pillado mirando a las chicos que chicas por los pasillos.

Y eso le lleva a pensar en su conversación y si había alguna invitación velada de la que no se había enterado. Y es ahí cuando decide masturbarse. Con ganas.

—¿Quieres que remueva la poción?

Parpadea, saliendo de su ensoñación para mirar a Blaise y encogerse de hombros.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

—Creía que aún tenías agujetas.

Intenta no enrojecer.

—Mi brazo derecho no duelen tanto —se excusa vagamente.

—Supongo que es porque has estado haciendo ejercicio con él.

Hay humor en la voz de su amigo, un humor ácido y travieso que le hace poner los ojos en blanco.

—Soy zurdo, capullo.

—Sé que eres capaz de masturbarte con ambas manos, así que a otro con ese cuento.

A Potter le da un ataque de tos justo en el asiento de delante de ellos, mientras que las orejas de Weasley se colorean furiosamente. Obviamente los dos han escuchado eso último. Draco fulmina a Blaise con la mirada, pero este está demasiado ocupado divirtiéndose mientras tritura unas hojas para la poción.

—A veces me pregunto qué he hecho mal para merecer el castigo de tenerte como amigo —se lamenta en voz baja.

—Sabes que me adoras —replica Zabini, sin tomarse la molestia de susurrar como él—. Nos conocemos desde que teníamos cuatro años, te he visto volar en escoba por primera vez, me acompañaste a comprar mi varita a los once, te ayude con tu primera poción, me diste la primera mamada de mi vida. Inigualable, por cierto. Tienes talento natural para ello.

El caldero de Weasley y Potter explota dos segundos después y un humo verde se extiende por toda la clase. El profesor les hace salir del aula inmediatamente, revisando que todos estén bien.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza? —le gruñe a Blaise nada más salir—. Nunca he puesto mi boca en un centímetro de tu piel.

—Pero nuestro pequeño público privado no tiene porqué saber eso.

Quiere replicar. No, no, quiere insultar a su amigo, pero en vez de eso mira por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con Ron quien tiene el rostro igual de rojo que su cabello —no sabe si por vergüenza o celos—, Seamus que le sonríe pícaro, Dean que apenas levanta la mirada del suelo, Neville con sus ojos anchos y sus mejillas arreboladas y Harry, que mientras se disculpa con el profesor, observa a Draco con _hambre._

—Joder —murmura.

Blaise asiente y envuelve un brazo en sus hombros mientras le insta a caminar después de que Slughorn les diga que pueden irse todos porque el aula no es habitable por el momento.

—Siéntete orgulloso, esta noche la mitad de los chicos en Gryffindor se masturbarán pensando en tu boca y mi pene.

—Un gran logro del que _no _me siento orgulloso.

—¿Ni si quiera al imaginar a Potter?

Sus mejillas enrojecen, y sus ojos se dirigen automáticamente hacia el suelo. Quiere encogerse en sí mismo, así que empuja a Blaise para que se aparte de él.

—Esto es vergonzoso —farfulla.

—Mira, sé que estás interesado en él...

—¡No lo estoy!

—Draco, anoche no pusiste un encanto silenciador en tu cama, y créeme, eres muy ruidoso.

Sus cejas se alzan, sus hombros se tensan y su mandíbula se aprieta. Decide fulminar a su amigo con la mirada a falta de una respuesta mejor.

—Yo... tal vez. Sí —contesta, y eso parece suficiente porque Blaise sonríe enormemente.

—Como te decía, conquistar a un Gryffindor parece difícil, pero en realidad es muy sencillo. Son ambiciosos, pero al contrario de nosotros, ellos no ansían tener algo, sino cómo conseguirlo. Dales una bolsa de galeones en una bandeja de plata y no lo querrán, pero ponles un palo de madera encima de una montaña, y lo desearán con todas sus fuerzas.

—No me estoy enterando de nada.

—Potter está acostumbrado a tenerlo todo porque bueno, es _Harry Potter_ y si tú vas y se lo pones fácil, se aburrirá de ti antes de comprobar que en realidad no tienes ni idea de chupar una polla.

—Qué gráfico —se queja, rodando los ojos—. Básicamente me estás diciendo que me haga el estrecho, ¿no?

—Exacto. Él es un Gryffindor, un Buscador. Tienes que ser un reto.

Piensa en ello, y no sabe cómo va a hacer tal cosa cuando lo único que quiere es tocar, sentir y lamer a Potter de arriba a bajo.

—Va a ser difícil.

—No tanto como crees. Solo tienes que fijarte en otro.

—¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo con Weasley?

—Oh, no, con él necesito algo más contundente —responde con facilidad, sentándose en uno de los sillones cuando llegan a su sala común.

Para él es más difícil sentarse. Merlín, aún le duelen las piernas.

—Sabes que es heterosexual, ¿verdad?

—Todos son heterosexuales hasta que me conocen.

Le es imposible no carcajearse. Blaise le tira un cojín en la cara para callarlo.

—De todas maneras, no sé en quién puedo fijarme —comenta con un suspiro.

—¿Qué tal Longbottom? El deporte ha hecho milagros en él.

—Demasiado retraído. Me pone nervioso la gente que no saben qué decir.

—Además no sería producente elegir a alguien demasiado apegado a Potter —añade Blaise—. ¿Y Goldstein?

—Preferiría que fuese alguien agradable a la vista, por favor.

—¿Macmillan?

—Demasiado Hufflepuff.

—¡Os habéis perdido algo genial! —exclama Pansy nada más entrar en la sala, para después empujarle y sentarse en el sofá—. Potter y McLaggen...

—¿Quién? —interrumpe el rubio.

—¿Ese es el que intenta ligarse hasta los cuadros?

—Exacto —afirma la chica—. Él y Potter han estado a punto de batirse en duelo en medio del pasillo. Bueno, Potter parecía más dispuesto a darle un puñetazo que a lanzarle un _reducto._

—¿Por qué? —pregunta con curiosidad. Pansy sonríe maliciosamente.

—Creo que ha dicho algo sobre ti dándole una mamada o algo así.

Comparte una mirada con Blaise, antes de que él le regale una expresión astuta. Empieza a negar sin ni si quiera darle la oportunidad para hablar.

—Es el candidato perfecto.

—¿Para qué?

—No —contesta, ignorando la pregunta de Pansy.

—Son compañeros, y se llevan lo suficientemente mal para que a Potter le moleste _de verdad_ que te fijes en él.

—¿Quieres ligarte a McLaggen? ¿O a Potter?

—Es un gilipollas —Pansy resopla cuando la vuelve a ignorar.

—Hace unos segundos no sabías quién era.

—No va a funcionar.

—¿El qué? —insiste la chica.

—Solo tienes que ser un poco accesible cuando Potter esté delante.

—Pero...

—¿¡Alguien quiere decirme qué está pasando!?

Ambos enmudecen, solo para mirar a Pansy, que los está observando a los dos con rencor.

—Draco quiere llevarse a Potter a la cama y le he dicho que le ignore y se ligue a McLaggen para que le preste atención.

Espera que ella ponga algo de razón en el asunto, pero por el contrario, su expresión se ilumina mientras asiente con la cabeza.

—Es un plan genial.

—No dará resultado. Voy a hacer el ridículo y, por amor a Merlín, os matare a los dos.

—Lo sé —contesta Zabini, obviando su comentario—. Que mi madre se haya casado ocho veces da para mucho.

—Tengo que pedirle consejo algún día de estos.

—¿Por qué soy amigo vuestro? —pregunta miserablemente.

—Porque somos maravillosos —responden a la vez.

Rueda los ojos y desea irse a su habitación y no salir nunca. Por desgracia, le duele demasiado el cuerpo para eso, así que se resigna a quedarse en el sofá, y con suerte, morir pronto.

Qué mierda de vida.

* * *

_¿En vez de la planificación Slytherin para conquistar a Harry, tal vez debería haber escrito a un montón de Gryffindors pensando en Draco y Blaise? Jajaja_

_Estoy cumpliendo todos mis sueños imaginativos: Harry caliente, Draco dramático, Slytherins conspiradores, Gryffindors lujuriosos..._

_¿Creéis que el plan de Blaise funcionará?_

_¡Hasta mañana!_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

**Calentamiento**

A Draco le encanta la atmósfera que hay antes de una tormenta. El cielo gris, el olor a lluvia, el aire cada vez más fuerte y fresco. Le encanta ver cómo las copas de los árboles se estremecen, como las hojas se arremolinan con el viento. Le recuerda al jardín en Malfoy Manor. Le hace querer acurrucarse con una manta frente a una ventana con un buen chocolate caliente en las manos.

Hacer ejercicio es lo último que tiene en mente, pero esta vez no ha sido Blaise quien le ha insistido en ir, ni Pansy quien finalmente le ha arrastrado. Ha sido Potter quien se ha acercado a él cuando salía de su clase de Aritmacia y le ha dicho casualmente que ya le vería después en el campo de entrenamiento. Y quién era Draco para llevarle la contraria.

—Tal vez deberías probar con el yoga.

Su mirada se desvía del cielo gris, hacia Hermione Granger, que está sentada en el césped leyendo un voluminoso libro.

—¿El qué?

—Yoga —responde Theo, al lado de Hermione. Nunca había sido muy cercano a Nott, pero él, Blaise, Pansy y Draco eran los únicos Slytherins que habían vuelto para terminar sus estudios, y en la adversidad había que unirse—. Es una disciplina física y mental.

—Se asocia con la meditación —continúa la chica.

—A través de una serie de posturas, trabajas tú concentración, elasticidad, respiración,...

—Es un buen ejercicio si no quieres cansarte demasiado.

—Deberíais miraros, terminando las frases del otro. Qué encantador —se burla, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen y miren hacia puntos diferentes—. Y eso del yoga me suena a que voy a estar otra semana dolorido.

Piensa en decirle que ya ha encontrado su deporte perfecto, pero necesita a otra persona para practicarlo.

—Posiblemente —coincide Theo.

Vuelve su mirada hacia el cielo. Sus músculos están cansados, su espalda resiente que esté ahí tumbado sobre el suelo y siente el principio del que será un gran dolor de cabeza por no hidratarse correctamente.

Pansy llega en ese momento, jadeante y con cara de cansancio, pero con su peinado impoluto y sin manchas de sudor en su ropa. Draco la odia por mantenerse tan bien.

Poco después viene Potter, quien se tumba a su lado cómo lleva haciendo los últimos días.

—Me encanta el aire fresco —comenta.

Asiente mientras aprieta los labios en una fina linea, aunque es posible que en ese momento Harry no le está mirando porque se ha levantado la camiseta para limpiar el sudor de su frente. Draco intenta no mirar, pero hay una fuerza superior a él que hace que sus ojos se desvíen y termine contemplando el vientre fibroso, la piel tostada y el ligero rastro de bello oscuro que hay bajo el ombligo de Potter. Luego se mira a sí mismo y a su camiseta blanca sucia, sus pantalones negros demasiado grandes, su cabello rizado en la nuca a causa del sudor, sus mejillas coloradas porque la sangre insiste en acumularse justamente ahí, su cuerpo delgado y su piel demasiado pálida.

A su lado, Draco parece un espagueti sin cocer.

Aparta sus pensamientos cuando los demás se unen a ellos. Para ese entonces, Potter ya está haciendo flexiones, y a pesar de que está a unos metros de él, percibe sus jadeos contra su oído. Blaise le regala una mirada cómplice a la vez que se ríe de algo sin gracia que ha dicho Weasley y le señala disimuladamente con la cabeza hacia McLaggen, todo a la vez.

Suelta un suspiro mental, fijándose en Cormac. No es guapo, pero tampoco es del todo desagradable. Su personalidad, por el contrario, deja mucho que desear. Pero es accesible, y Draco solo necesita que se fije en él para llamar la atención de Potter, así que clava sus codos en el césped para inclinarse hasta qué encuentra la mirada del Gryffindor y luego le regala lo que espera que sea su sonrisa más encantadora. Después vuelve a tumbarse, y levanta el dobladillo de su camiseta hasta su pecho, dejando su vientre expuesto. El aire rápidamente enfría el sudor en su piel, haciéndole estremecer aunque los músculos de su abdomen aún palpiten por el ejercicio. Un par de minutos después McLaggen está sentado entre él y Potter.

—¿Una snitch? Digno tatuaje de un buscador.

Mira la snitch dorada que en ese momento aletea en el hueso de su cadera para después deslizarse por su pierna derecha. Ese fue su primer pequeño acto de rebeldía. Una manera ínfima de demostrar que era libre una vez que hubiera terminado la guerra. Una manera de equilibrar la oscuridad de su Marca Tenebrosa.

Desvía su atención hacia Cormac, pero sus ojos se centran en Harry detrás de él, quien ha parado de hacer flexiones y está acostado contra el suelo, mirándole fijamente.

—Tal vez está hecho _para _un buscador —replica Draco.

Su corazón late un su garganta nada más terminar la frase. No puede creer que acabe de decir eso. Aparentemente, Potter tampoco puede porque su expresión es perpleja durante un instante, antes de volverse en blanco y ponerse en pie. Se pregunta qué significa eso.

—¿A dónde vas? —escucha que pregunta Weasley.

—Daré un par de vueltas más.

Harry parece algo perdido antes de responder, y cuando lo hace, su voz apenas es un murmullo grave.

—Qué bonito es.

Baja su camiseta justo antes de que Cormac llegue a tocar su piel. Sonríe a modo de disculpa.

—Estoy muy sudado —se excusa, porque decirle que no quiere que le toque no ayudaría en nada.

Agradece que en ese momento Blaise acuda en su rescate proponiendo volver a su sala común. Mientras se dirigen hacia el interior del colegio, no puede evitar girarse para ver a Harry, aún corriendo en el campo. No sabe cómo tomarse su reacción.

—No te preocupes —dice Zabini, como si le leyese la mente—, tienes a Potter comiendo de tu mano. Le has puesto cachondo y celoso a la vez.

Lo duda, pero prefiere no decir nada.

* * *

_¿Habéis visto eso? ¡Draco también puede ser sexy! jaja._

_Tengo un gran gran fetiche con las cicatrices (como ya sabréis) y con los tatuajes, y como en esta historia ya le he dado demasiadas cualidades a Harry, pensé que el tatuaje debía tenerlo Draco._

_Se que este capítulo es algo más corto que los demás, pero el siguiente es bastante más largo._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

**Nada puede salir peor**

Cae en una rutina sin darse cuenta. Se despierta temprano, se masturba, se ducha, va a desayunar, luego a clases, come, estudia un rato, se cambia para ir a hacer deporte y una vez allí da dos vueltas al campo andando, dos corriendo y otras dos caminando de nuevo para después tirarse sobre el césped y maldecir a sus ancestros.

Draco se da cuenta, que en algún momento de ese mes, su nueva rutina y la de Potter se han fusionado durante unos minutos al día, porque el tiempo que dedica a dar sus dos vueltas al campo a modo de calentamiento —insistencia de Pansy, quien siempre le recuerda con mucho esmero que podría volver a desmayarse. _Frente a Potter— _se encuentra siendo acompañado por el moreno. Para su sorpresa, no es incómodo. Hablan de Quidditch, de las clases, de los profesores, de su futuro, de sus amigos. No hablan del pasado, ni de la guerra, ni de Voldemort, ni de Dumbledore. Y está bien, porque él quiere ser por una vez un chico normal, y Potter parece que también desea serlo.

No todo es tan maravilloso, obviamente. Todavía está esa sensación de tortuosa agonía mientras corre, el dolor muscular del día siguiente, y sus ganas de no querer a salir de la cama en días, pero la insistencia de Pansy por hacer deporte y socializar no le deja dormir —Draco se arrepiente profundamente del día que pensó que esto sería buena idea. Con lo bien que estaba él en la biblioteca...—, y los constantes empujes de Blaise hacia McLaggen le están jodiendo la vida.

Debería haberle dicho a su madre que quería ir a Durmstrang cuando tuvo la oportunidad, a los diez años. Se hubiera ahorrado todo este calvario.

Así pasan los días, llega el invierno y cada vez le da más pereza salir a correr, pero Harry siempre se asegura de echar un encantamiento calentador a su alrededor durante las dos primeras vuelta y después, aunque el moreno se vaya con sus amigos porque su ritmo es mucho más rápido que el de Draco, siempre se asegura de mantener el encantamiento sobre él. Draco ha pensado muchas veces en decirle que puede convocarlo por su cuenta, pero el rubio se encuentra conmovido por el gesto inofensivo, así que siempre termina callándose.

Esa tarde es diferente. Neville le había preguntado a Blaise si querían ir con ellos a Hogsmade porque ese era el último día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Draco se había negado a ir automáticamente, pero su amigo había insistido en los grandes progresos que estaba haciendo con Potter y que esa era su oportunidad perfecta. A veces tiene ganas de decirle a Blaise que deje de vivir en su realidad paralela.

Así que en vez de ir a correr, ese día han ido todos a Las Tres Escobas.

—Me encanta ser mayor de edad —exclama Finnigan, bebiendo de un solo trago su vaso lleno de whisky de fuego.

McGonagall, sorprendentemente, les deja beber alcohol, les permite salir a Hogsmade siempre que quieran, y pueden hacer magia fuera del colegio, pero no pueden beber en horas lectivas, ni saltarse el toque de queda, y nada de duelos o trifulcas. Ventajas de cursar octavo.

Draco está sentado en la esquina izquierda, con Cormac a su derecha —ese sitio había sido reservado para Pansy, pero el Gryffindor se había adelantado y ahora estaba padeciendo las consecuencias—, al lado de él está Granger, Ginny, Blaise, Ron y frente al pelirrojo se encuentra Longbottom, Goldstein, Pansy, Seamus, Dean y justo delante de Draco está Potter, quien no le ha dirigido una sola mirada en la hora que llevan allí.

Se ha cortado el pelo así que ya no lleva su habitual coleta porque quiere estar presentable para visitar a los Weasley y a Andromeda por navidad. Aun así, a Draco sigue pareciéndole igual de atractivo, de hecho su estómago se está calentando mientras lo ve reír por algo que ha dicho Dean. Y eso lo asusta, porque sentirse atraído por él es fácil de llevar, pero no sabe cómo lidiar con las ganas de charlar con Harry, de compartir tiempo juntos —aunque sea haciendo ejercicio—, y sobretodo no sabe qué hacer con la angustia que siente en ese momento, viéndose totalmente ignorado por el moreno.

Tiene que acordarse de maldecir a Blaise porque obviamente su plan no está funcionando. Potter no ha reaccionado ni para bien ni para mal a sus coqueteos con Cormac —de hecho, Harry siempre parece evitar mirarle cuando eso pasa—, y lo único que ha conseguido hasta ese entonces es que el baboso no se separe de él.

—¿Tú no bebes? —pregunta McLaggen a su lado. Tiene su brazo apoyado en el respaldo de su silla, acorralándolo contra el borde izquierdo de la mesa.

Parpadea, obligándose a volver al presente, y mira su propia bebida. Su tolerancia al alcohol es... bien, inexistente. Seguramente se emborrache con la mitad de ese vaso.

—No me gusta mucho el alcohol —responde.

—No te preocupes, luego puedo acompañarte hasta tu habitación.

Se obliga a no rodar los ojos o soltar algún comentario mordaz, y en lugar de eso se limita a mirar la madera de la mesa como si fuera la cosa más interesante en ese momento.

Hay varias conversaciones en la mesa, Hermione y Ginny hablan sobre las clases de pociones, Neville, Ron, Blaise y Anthony de Quidditch, mientras que Pansy se mira las uñas, Harry suspira con aire aburrido, Seamus y Dean parecen estar dentro de su propia burbuja y, mientras tanto, Cormac intenta meterle mano.

—¿Podrías apartarte? —le pregunta, aunque se asegura de que suene como una orden— No me dejas respirar.

—Me encanta cuando te haces el difícil.

Aprieta los dientes. Está cansado, mareado, tiene sueño y se siente ignorado, lo último que necesita es tener a Cormac soplando en su oído. Está claro que Harry no va a ponerse celoso y Draco no tiene paciencia para aguantar al Gryffindor esta noche, así que saca su varita y se asegura de que esté bien clavada en las costillas del otro.

—Difícil va a ser que te recuperes de la maldición que voy a lanzarte como sigas tocándome.

McLaggen parpadea asombrado, se aleja de él en un segundo, y decide preguntarle algo a Ginny, quien alza una ceja y le ignora con maestría.

Cuando vuelve su vista hacia el frente, Harry está mirándolo intensamente. Decide ignorarlo, como el moreno ha hecho con él durante todo ese tiempo.

Todos beben, ríen y conversan animadamente. Draco bebe su whisky a duras penas, y cuando logra terminárselo, nota que su estómago arde y en su cabeza hay un constante mareo que no le deja pensar con claridad.

—¿Sabéis lo que estaría genial? —exclama Ron, claramente borracho—. Ir a por patatas fritas.

—Lo que deberíamos hacer es volver a Hogwarts, se está haciendo tarde —replica Granger.

—Eres una aguafiestas —se queja el pelirrojo—. Por eso rompimos, porque...

—Bien Ronald, suficiente. A nadie le interesa saber porque rompimos.

Hay una tensión palpable en el ambiente, así que cuando Ginny se levanta y decide que es hora de volver, todos asienten de acuerdo y salen del pub para ir al colegio.

Draco intenta no tambalearse mientras camina por la calle. Está empezando a nevar, y el vaho de su aliento se hace cada vez más visible. Alguien se acerca a él, envolviendo su mano izquierda. Por un momento piensa en McLaggen, pero es Harry quien camina a su lado.

—Estás helado —comenta. Draco tropieza cuando percibe un hechizo calentador a su alrededor—. Y borracho.

—Estoy perfectamente bien.

Su pulso está acelerado, su piel cosquillea, sus mejillas deben estar sonrojadas porque las nota calientes y cada vez se encuentra más mareado. Es todo culpa del alcohol, no tiene nada que ver que Potter no haya soltado su mano a pesar de que ya no tiene frío, ni que estén caminando pegados hasta que entran en el colegio. Está tan absorto en la cercanía de Harry que ni si quiera se da cuenta de cómo han llegado a las mazmorras.

—La contraseña —le dice Harry, chocando su hombro con cuidado.

—Eh... no deberías estar aquí —responde, parpadeando con cansancio—. ¿O quieres entrar?

—No quiero entrar, quiero asegurarme de que al menos llegas a tu sala común sin que McLaggen te viole o algo así.

Pone los ojos en blanco, intentando tragar saliva pero su boca está pastosa. Merlín, odia el alcohol.

—Como si eso te importase.

—Me importa —contradice el moreno—. Tengo que admitir que me he alegrado cuando lo has alejado hoy, porque no se me da bien lidiar con los celos.

Si tal vez no estuviera tan borracho, Draco se hubiera emocionado por esa admisión, hubiera sonreído engreído y, muy posiblemente, le habría comido la boca a Harry. Ahora, por el contrario, se pone nervioso, arrastra una mano por su cabello y respira profundamente, sin saber qué hacer con su cuerpo.

—Veritaserum —decide murmurar. Necesita irse a dormir antes de que haga un desastre de sí mismo. Lo malo es que la entrada de las mazmorras no se abre—. Carpe diem. Obliviate. Felix...

—No recuerdas la contraseña, ¿verdad?

—Era... algo en latín. Creo.

—Vamos, anda.

Camina con paso inestable mientras es arrastrado por el moreno.

—¿A dónde?

—A Gryffindor. Dormirás conmigo hoy.

—¿Que... qué? Espera, yo no... Merlín, las escaleras se están moviendo.

—Sí, llevan haciendo eso desde hace siglos.

—Por Salazar, qué mareo.

Escucha la risa de Harry, y desea poder maldecirlo, pero ahora mismo sus extremidades no se sienten suyas, y apenas confían en sus piernas para mantenerse erguido.

—¿Estás bien? —suena genuinamente preocupado, aunque aún hay un rastro de diversión en su boca.

Draco mira a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que se ha aferrado a la barandilla de la escalera como si fuera su salvavidas. Se suelta cuando el moreno agarra sus brazos con delicadeza y le ayuda a enderezarse.

—¿Por qué eres así? —le pregunta mientras caminan. Harry le mantiene sujeto todo el trayecto, no dejando que tropiece ninguna vez.

—¿Así cómo?

—Pues como... tú.

—¿Y cómo soy?

Harry es... maravilloso. Es decidido, valiente, divertido, algunas veces es sarcástico y temperamental, y otras veces es paciente y cariñoso. Es atractivo, humilde y realmente desinteresado.

Y Draco se ha enamorado de él.

—Yo...

Parpadea, deteniéndose porque las lágrimas empiezan a acumularse en sus párpados.

—¿Qué pasa?

Mira hacia sus ojos verdes y preocupados, y sabe que se lo va a decir. Lo nota porque su corazón está a punto de salirse de su pecho, y su estómago se tambalea peligrosamente. Está a punto de decirle a Harry lo que siente por él. Abre la boca, intentando respirar. Su estómago se retuerce aún más violentamente, y entonces se da cuenta de que por su boca va a salir algo que no son palabras.

Lo confirma cuando una arcada le hace vomitar sobre los pantalones de Harry.

Agradece perder la conciencia después de eso.

* * *

_Pobre Draco, tengo que dejar de ser tan cruel con él. Y pobre Harry, lo que tiene que aguantar jaja_

_¡Mañana será el último capítulo!_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

**Línea de meta**

¿Cuándo se va a cansar de hacer el ridículo?

Draco lleva media hora despierto, intentando responder esa pregunta. Su mirada está fija en las cortinas rojas con ribetes dorados, nota su garganta seca, su cabeza palpita dolorosamente, su boca sabe a estiércol de dragón y siente que no va a poder ingerir nada sólido en al menos dos días. Se da cuenta entonces de que lleva puesta una camiseta azul con un dibujo en el pecho. Se remueve ligeramente, alegrándose de notar que también lleva pantalones, y avergonzándose porque seguramente Harry debe haberle cambiado de ropa.

Ojalá le hubiera dado un coma etílico, pero su suerte no es tan generosa.

—¿Vas a fingir estar dormido durante mucho más tiempo? Lo digo porque si estás pensando en huir de la habitación, te va a ser difícil.

Suspira, cerrando los ojos. Cuando se da la vuelta, siente un ligero mareo que hace que su estómago se estremezca.

—En realidad estaba pensando en la posibilidad de salir de Inglaterra sin levantar sospechas.

Harry resopla una risa, le mira con ojos divertidos y preocupados. Su cabello es un desastre, pero su rostro parece despejado, sin signos de malestar alguno. Draco le envidia.

—Creo que te vendrá bien esto —levanta la mano para enseñarle un vial con una poción que reconoce a la perfección—. Te ves más pálido de lo habitual, y ya es decir.

Ignora el último comentario, demasiado concentrado en tragar la poción para la resaca que le despeja la cabeza, le asienta el estómago y le deja un sabor a menta fresca en la boca. Sin duda una de las mejores pociones existentes.

—Gracias —dice, devolviéndole el vial vacío para que lo deje en la mesita de al lado—. Y... lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

Sus mejillas se sonrojan, y mantiene la mirada fija en las cortinas rojas de la cama. De repente es consciente de que está tumbado junto a Harry Potter y que todo en la habitación es extrañamente silencioso. Se pregunta si hay algún hechizo para insonorizar su alrededor.

—Por todo.

—Bueno... fue algo para recordar, sin duda —rueda los ojos cuando el moreno vuelve a reír. Una parte de él se siente mortificado y con unas ganas tremendas de salir huyendo y no volver jamás, pero hay otra parte que se siente terriblemente emocionado de estar ahí, compartiendo espacio con Harry, tan cerca de él que puede percibir su calor corporal—. ¿También te arrepientes de lo que dijiste?

—¿Lo que dije?

Potter se relame lo labios, hay un pequeño destello de incertidumbre en su rostro, junto con una ligera decepción. Al final termina negando con la cabeza.

—Nada, da igual.

Le ve hacer ademán de levantarse, lo que le hace sentarse rápidamente para cogerle el brazo.

—Espera —dice. No sabe porqué, pero todo esto le parece importante—. ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

Hay un silencio extrañamente denso. Draco aparta lentamente su mano del brazo de Harry, notando como su corazón empieza a acelerarse. Intenta recordar algo, pero su mente no parece haber registrado nada después de su bochornosa escena.

—Que me querías.

Quiere reír. Quiere huir, no solo del país, sino también del continente. Quiere lanzarle un _obliviate _a Potter y, a poder ser, a sí mismo también. Quiere que alguien lo mate, de hecho está dispuesto a revivir a Voldemort si con eso se asegura un puesto en primera fila para el Velo de la Muerte.

No hace nada de eso, y Potter parece peligrosamente serio. Esta no es la conversación que esperaba tener esa mañana.

—¿De verdad? —se le ocurre preguntar. Casi desea pegarse a sí mismo.

—Sí. ¿Lo dijiste en serio o...?

La pregunta queda en el aire, sin terminar. La lengua de Draco pica por responder que no, que estaba borracho, que no debería haberle dado importancia, que ni si quiera era consciente de lo que decía, porque en realidad, esa es la verdad: no sabía lo que decía.

—No lo sé —es lo que responde.

La valentía no es su fuerte, y le aterra afirmar o negar en cualquier caso.

—Tal vez podríamos averiguarlo.

Para su suerte, Harry tiene valentía por los dos porque acto seguido se acerca hasta a él y junta sus labios en un beso suave. Draco siente la cálida presión en su boca, el peso a su lado, la calidez que emana su cuerpo, el olor a menta por la poción contra la resaca y el tacto húmedo de la lengua de Harry por su labio inferior. Abre la boca y apenas puede soltar un ligero suspiro cuando el beso se profundiza haciendo que su cuerpo se tense como la cuerda de un piano. No puede evitar gemir cuando el piercing del moreno se frota con su propia lengua.

—¿Todavía no lo sabes?

Su mente tarda un par de segundos en saber a que se refiere. Los dientes de Harry mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja le distraen demasiado.

—No, no lo tengo muy claro —murmura.

—Creo que voy a tener que esforzarme un poco más.

No le da tiempo a responder, porque Harry le agarra de la cintura y tira de él hasta que le tiene aprisionado contra el colchón. Esta vez el beso es mucho más vehemente que el anterior. A Draco le cuesta respirar, así que agradece silenciosamente que Harry haya decidido repartir mordiscos, besos y lametones por su mandíbula, su cuello y su clavícula izquierda. Sabe que su piel va a estar enrojecida mañana, y por una vez no le importa.

—Harry —suspira cuando nota como las manos del otro se cuelga por debajo de su camiseta para acariciar su estómago.

—Levanta los brazos.

Obedece como si estuviera funcionando bajo una _Imperius_, dejando que el moreno le quite la ropa, para luego hacer lo mismo con su propia prenda.

Ha soñado con esto tantas veces que ni si quiera puede creerse que esté ahí, con el maravilloso cuerpo de Harry a una distancia de apenas unos pocos centímetros.

Levanta las manos antes de poder arrepentirse, y las coloca a en el pecho del otro. Puede sentir el vello bajo sus yemas, el calor que irradia la piel y la suavidad de esta. Es mucho más delgado de lo que aparenta y sus músculos se marcan más de lo que creía.

—Creo que debo darle la razón al inútil de McLaggen —la voz de Harry le hace alzar la mirada hacia sus ojos, que lo miran con un anhelo que le hace volver a temblar— porque sin duda eres un jodido sueño húmedo.

Intenta reír, pero el sonido que sale de su garganta es más un jadeo ahogado y nervioso.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre hablar de McLaggen.

Potter sonríe antes de inclinarse para besarle mientras le acaricia ávidamente. Su snitch revolotea sobre su pectoral derecho, y cuando el moreno va a acariciarla, esta sale disputada hacia su espalda.

—A veces se escapa —se excusa.

—La atraparé —promete, y no puede llevar la contrario porque es _Harry Potter _y él siempre consigue la snitch de Draco.

Harry se toma su tiempo, explora su piel, sus marcas, sus cicatrices, palpa las zonas tersas y pálidas de su cuerpo hasta que las torna rojizas. Draco se relaja, se permite abrazar, tocar y besar todo lo que el moreno le permita —no parece que vaya a ponerle un límite pronto—, y para el momento en el que Harry le está abriendo, Draco puede sentir el deseo arremolinado en su columna vertebral, así que se arquea, jadeando mientras busca aire entre sus labios hinchados.

—¿Me quieres?

Abre los ojos solo para mirar a Harry esparcir besos sobre su ingle, con tres dedos bombeando en su entrada.

—Por favor —pide con los ojos cerrados y la garganta seca—. Te necesito.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Joder —exclama cuando la lengua del moreno recorre su eje. Puede sentir la bolita plateada de su lengua presionando contra su carne, haciéndole gemir con necesidad.

No va a aguantar, lo sabe cuando los dedos cepillan su próstata mientras Harry le engulle con afán hasta que su pene está enterrado en su garganta y, joder, ese maldito piercing le va a llevar al infiero.

—No puedo —solloza. Las lágrimas han empezado a acumularse en el borde de sus ojos—. Por favor, Harry.

El aludido gruñe, luego le libera de su boca y sus dedos y se inclina sobre él.

—Dime si es demasiado o...

—No estoy para tus tonterías de Gryffindor ahora mismo —espeta ahogadamente.

Con algo osadía, baja su mano hacia la erección de Harry envolviéndola firmemente, haciendo que jadease con fuerza. El orgullo se revuelve dentro de él cuando ve el rostro del moreno lleno de placer y la manera que tiene de morderse el labio inferior para no emitir ningún sonido.

—Bien —exhala, echándose hacia atrás para que el rubio deje de tocarle—, tú ganas.

Respira profundamente cuando nota la presión en su entrada y como sus músculos van cediendo y adaptándose. La sensación es extraña, y le cuesta un tiempo acostumbrarse, pero la idea de que Harry está dentro de él, llenándole, es más que suficiente para casi llevarlo al borde.

—¿Todavía no estás seguro?

—¿Qué? —pregunta confundido, con la mente demasiado espesa porque el moreno a empezado a moverse y Draco puede jurar que está viendo estrellas bajo sus párpados.

—¿Me quieres?

Su corazón late acelerado, su cuerpo está tenso y siente que su orgasmo está empezando a crecer lentamente, quemándole.

—Sí —gime. Tiene que aferrarse a los hombros del otro cuando los movimientos se vuelve bruscos y acelerados—. Sí, te amo.

Harry jadea, envuelve su erección y la acaricia al ritmo de las rápidas embestidas.

—Draco.

El rubio lloriquea, aprieta sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Potter y echa su cabeza hacia atrás en medio del éxtasis cuando su orgasmo estalla y hace que todos su nervios se quiebren. Cuando su mente vuelve a la claridad, nota a Harry estremecerse antes de enterrarse profundamente en él y gemir roncamente. Se derrumba encima de él después de eso, y Draco aprovecha para acariciarle perezosamente la espalda.

—Deberías dejarte crecer el pelo —comenta, enterrando sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Puede sentir a Potter vibrar—, me gustaba cuando estaba largo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —responde con la cara enterrada en su cuello, para luego alzar la cabeza y mirarle con atención. Por un momento, se siente expuesto bajo sus ojos verdes, pero luego Harry sonríe con cariño, y todas sus preocupaciones parecen desvanecerse—. Y yo también te amo.

Ríe, porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer aparte de reír y sonrojarse. Pansy estaría toda la vida burlándose de él si lo viera ser tan Hufflepuff.

—¿Nos veremos en vacaciones? —pregunta Potter, tumbándose a su lado— Podríamos ir a cenar a algún lado.

Draco arquea una ceja y le mira divertido durante un instante.

—Sabes que todo eso de las citas se hace _antes _de hacer esto, ¿verdad?

El moreno se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa contenta y despreocupada en el rostro.

—Alguna carreras empiezan por la línea de meta.

No tiene nada que objetar a eso.

_Fin._

* * *

_Se acabóóóó._

_Creo que voy mejorando, porque cada vez me da menos nostalgia terminar un fic jaja_

_Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a tod s por el apoyo, los comentarios, el cariño, por recibirme siempre tan bien y gracias a aquell s que me han leído por primera ve que me leen historia tras historia._

_¡Os quiero!_


End file.
